


Business First

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of violence and death, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye has woken up horny for you as usual and he is aching for some fun. But business has to come before play.





	Business First

He had been aching all day.

Ever since he woke up from a long night of erotic dreams, Jacob Frye had spent all day longing for you. Upon awaking he had reached out for you only to feel nothing. Looking at his watch, he saw that he had overslept and that you were more than likely on your way to the warehouse by the Thames. The two of you had gotten orders to assassinate a visiting Templar from the United States and the two of you were ordered to take him out in a way that would send a message.

Getting dressed, Jacob noted he had enough time to take care of one or two things before he was supposed to meet you. Before he left, he downed a shot of whiskey, hoping the burning liquid would help calm him down a bit.

It didn’t work.

After tending to a few matters, Jacob made his way to the warehouse. Upon arrive he saw that you had jimmied the door and slipping in, he climbed the stairs to the third floor, where you would be watching.

Reaching the top, Jacob quickly spotted you by an open window, you rifle at the ready.

“I was wondering when you would show.” You teased, glancing over to him.

Jacob smiled as he walked over to you, taking you in, your dark red and black robes hugging your curves in all the right places, making him harder than before.

Coming up behind you, he pulled you against him and kissed your cheek and neck repeatedly, making you giggle. It didn’t take long for you to feel the bulge in his trousers.

“Is that your hidden blade or are you just happy to see me?” You asked teasingly, knowing full well what the answer was.

“A bit of both love” Jacob purred in your ear, the feel of his breath on your skin making you shiver and nearly making you drop your weapon out the window. Seeing you struggle to keep your composure only made Jacob that much harder and with a devious grin, slid his right hand down to your trousers.

“Jacob…I can’t miss..this shot” You gulped, gripping your rifle tighter as Jacob’s fingers started to undo the buttons.

“You’re the best shot in the brotherhood love. I bet I could fuck you hard right here and now and you wouldn’t miss.” He grinned as the last button came undone.

You were so wet for him that for a moment, you considered letting Jacob finish stripping you down and having his way with you. Feeling his hands come back up to your waist, his fingers ready to grab a hold, you felt your resolve quickly fading.

Suddenly you spotted movement inside the cabin. Seeing the door open and your target stepping out alone, your eyes followed as he walked to the edge of the small boat and lit his pipe, not knowing it would be his last. Now was the time.

Keeping your eye on the target, you reached behind you and felt for Jacob’s manhood. Feeling that he hadn’t undone his own trousers, an idea quickly formed in your mind. Before Jacob could finish his own handiwork, he was suddenly distracted by the feel of your gloved hand taking hold of his cock and squeezing it gently, making him gasp aloud.

“Oh, that’s not fair love.” He stammered.

“You are one to talk Mister Frye.” You said a bit sternly. “Now listen. The target is down there. I’ve no time to play just yet. Let me finish this.”

“But…”

“Let me finish this and I will suck you off right here. And that will be for starters.” You purred, knowing just how much Jacob loved a good blow job.

Instantly Jacob obeyed and stepped back to watch you work.

Looking back down through your sights, the target was still in place. Still blissfully unaware.

Breath. Be Still. Hold firm.

*BANG*

Lifting your head up, through the wisps of smoke, you saw that you were right on target. No sooner had they hit the ground than the others rushed out to see that they were too late.

Quickly you brought the rifle up and set it aside. Reaching out to Jacob, with a devious grin, you all but ripped his trousers open and pulled out his cock, throbbing, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

Stroking it slowly, you kneeled in front of Jacob, dragged your tongue over his tip and said:

“Now Mister Frye, now we can play.”


End file.
